


Massage

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Massage, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), even though she doesn't want to, the wol gets a massage, wondrous tails 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: The Warrior of Light dislikes receiving assistance of any kind. Even when she probably shouldn't.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759252
Kudos: 13





	Massage

Laurelis lets out an unintentionally world-weary sigh as she stumbles into the room, dropping her bag unceremoniously on the ground. With a groan, she lets herself fall onto the couch, curling her legs beneath her and smoothing her robe down. There’s a shuffling sound behind her, and the miqo’te cranes her head slightly to look -- it’s just Haurchefant.

“You look exhausted, love,” he notes as he sits next to her upon the couch. One hand gently rubs her shoulder in what’s meant to be a comforting manner; Laurelis leans into the touch with a sigh.

“I am...” she admits hesitantly, her ears flattening to her head. “It’s been...a long day...” 

“How about a bath?” her lover suggests. “I could help you -- “

She interrupts him with a shake of her head. “I think I’d rather just go to sleep today.” She gives him a weak smile. “I think I’m too tired to even eat...” Though, come to think of it, she is rather hungry...

“How about I help you get to sleep, then? I could give you a massage.” His hand gives her shoulder another reassuring squeeze, but that’s all she needs for her drowsiness to dissipate. She leans away from him, a frown twisting her features.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that for me,” she protests, shaking her head. She couldn’t possibly just ask him to do something like that for her...using up his energy and time like that when he must be tired, too --

“Nonsense!” he says easily, waving a hand as if to dispel her worries like smoke. “And you aren’t asking me, are you? _I_ am.” Laurelis’ ears flatten to her skull as she stares up at his far too genuine smile.

“B-but, you must be tired,” she tries to dissuade him. “We could both simply go to sleep and wake up nice and refreshed!” _Surely_ that must be a tempting proposal. To her dismay, he isn’t so easily convinced. He nudges her between her shoulder blades lightly, coaxing her to get up.

“I’ll be fine.” Grudgingly, she feels herself get pushed toward the edge of the couch. “So don’t worry. I’ll make sure you get a good night’s sleep, darling.”

Thus it was that she found herself seated on the ground in front of him, lips curving downward in irritation.

Not at him, moreso at...herself. She was frustrated at herself for her inability to even prevent him from exerting himself in such a manner. It was because she was far too tired...

“By the Fury, you’re tense,” Haurchefant mutters under his breath. “I should have suggested this long ago.”

“I wouldn’t have let you,” Laurelis retorts. She has to resist the urge to cross her arms as he begins to slowly knead at her shoulders. She’s never actually been massaged before, so feeling him pressing on her so has her leaning in that direction, thinking he’s directing her to move.

“Just relax,” the elezen urges gently. The miqo’te feels her lips purse into a pout. “You don’t have to move. Just let me...” He trails off, completely focused on his task of pressing at the angry knots in her shoulders and back.

She hates to admit that -- it really does feel rather nice. It’s a little painful occasionally when he presses hard, but when she forces herself to just sit limp, it feels as if there’s...an improvement.

At least she feels a lot better than she had when she’d first stumbled into the inn room. But still...he shouldn’t have to push himself like this...

Before she knows it, any thoughts of protesting have completely dispersed, instead replaced by a a pleasant warmth that seems to spiral directly out from his touch. By the time he’s satisfied she’s nearly a puddle of contentment, a quiet purr sounding out at the back of her throat.

She’s still frowning even when she thanks him.


End file.
